Through The Rain and Tears
by HeaVenZ-saSsy-AnGel
Summary: After a surprise breakup with Harry, Hermione loves again with a certain unexpected male. Please R


Through The Rain and Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

It was a cold and dreary night when Hermione got an urgent owl from her long time boyfriend the famous Harry Potter. The letter written on a scrap piece of parchment in his usual messy scrawl simply said- Meet me at the lake in 5. We gotta talk. A look of worry crossed Hermione's usually placid features as she read the most foreboding three words anyone in a relationship could ever hear from their partner.

Pulling on her cloak, Hermione stepped out of the castle and walked defiantly through the thundering rain to meet Harry at their special spot near the lake. As she got closer she could see Harry's silhouette in the near distance standing tall waiting for arrival. Within minutes she stood before him looking up into his soulful emerald green eyes searching for a clue, a sign any small signal that this wasn't the end, that they weren't over, that their time had not come. Unfortunately this was not the case he looked down at her sadly taking in her saturated cloak, the way her clothes stuck to her like a second skin, her curly chestnut hair plastered down by the weight of the water and her green-brown eyes which were brimming with hope and tears. Harry could no longer stand the mess he started. He never should have involved Hermione.

"Hermione, this isn't working, you and me. It has to end, immediately," Harry said stumbling over the words in his haste to say them.

"But Harry, why is it something I did? Is there someone else?" Hermione choked out sadly realising that their dead end relationship was now reached its final tether.

"It's not you it's me. Hermione I'm gay me and…Justin were well … we're in love," Harry said in a serious voice his face however lit up when he mentioned his lover's name.

Crying Hermione managed to whisper, "I understand why you dated me and why you have to do this. And I will always be your friend but right now I can't stand to look at you."

Having said that Hermione ran off blindly trying to get as far away from Harry as she possible could. She was just near the door that leads to the North Tower when she bumped into something or someone very solid causing her to fall to the ground. Through her tears she saw a hand reach down to help her up. Grasping the calloused hand with her own soft one Hermione felt someone pull her up from the ground and gently wipe the mud from her cloak.

Looking up she saw it was Draco and was surprised by his actions despite his reform. Since his father's arrest Draco and his mother were free to live life as normal wizards and not be coerced to live the oppressive life of the dark side. From that day on Draco had been switched to the Huffle Puff house and was one of the most popular students at Hogwarts which he still ruled but not through fear but through respect.

Draco gently lead Hermione into the North Tower and into an abandoned classroom where he sat her down in a chair and sat in another chair he placed in front of hers waiting for her to say something.

"Harry broke up with me tonight," Hermione murmured breaking the silence.

"Did you want to talk about it," questioned Draco in a voice that was laced with concern.

"Not really it wasn't because of me. There was someone else," Hermione explained.

Leaning forward Draco gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs and brushed the loose curls out of her face. "If I was Harry there would never be anyone else Hermione," he whispered quietly before softly kissing her.

Hermione leaned into the kiss pouring her passion, love, anguish and suffering into what was the greatest kiss of her life. She could feel her whole body vibrating with new found radiance. Fireworks were exploding behind her eyes and her senses were heightened. She could feel one hand placed softly on her lower back while Dracos other hand gently cupped her face. Her feelings for Harry were a farce; Draco was her equal, her soul mate, her kismet. She knew that now through the rain and tears, she had found him.


End file.
